Dear Ivy
by ibuiltahome
Summary: Chère Ivy, Première rentrée sans toi à Poudlard. Les Maraudeurs sont toujours aussi chiants et envahissants. Rogue ne connait toujours pas les biens-faits du shampooing. Evans est décidée à devenir mon amie et me suit partout (oui, jusqu'aux toilettes...) Et moi, c'est la forme. Je me suis fait un ami. Un chat. Je te le présenterai un jour! McGo te fait un bisou.
1. Rater son train et rester chez soi

**Chapitre I : Autant rater son train et rester chez soi.**

_Chère Ivy,_

_Je prends le temps de t'écrire avant ma première rentrée à Poudlard sans toi. Autant te dire que je ne suis pas trop motivée. Pendant que je me taperais l'autre vieille chouette en cours de Métamorphose, toi tu seras où déjà? En train de flâner sur les routes de l'Amérique. Si tu savais comme je t'envie. Pétasse. Tu auras souvent de mes nouvelles!_

- Jill? Tu as l'intention de rater ton train?

_… et moi j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher. Pas que j'ai vraiment envie de revoir tous ces gros attardés de Poudlard, mais… Voilà, j'y suis obligée._

_Avec beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'amour (et une pointe de jalousie), Jill._

- J'arrive maman! je crie tout en rangeant délicatement mon cahier et mes plumes dans ma valise.

Oui autant préciser que je le fais délicatement, car d'habitude avec moi c'est vite fait bien fait. Donc autant dire que je ne suis pas la reine de la délicatesse. Mais je tiens tellement à ce cahier et à mes précieuse petites plumes que, voilà…

- Quand est-ce que tu te comporteras comme une jeune fille de ton rang? grogne ma mère, lorsque j'arrive en bas, valise à la main.

- Quand je quitterai la maison, comme tous les petits sangs-purs. je murmure, histoire qu'elle ne m'entende pas.

- Pour ça, tu peux encore attendre deux ans. dit mon père d'un ton neutre qui, depuis tout à l'heure n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot et attendait patiemment près de la porte.

J'affiche mon beau sourire, vous savez le sourire de celle qui s'est fait grillée, celui un peu bête. Oui voilà celui-là. Et mon père me retourne exactement le même. Ce qui est plutôt bizarrement, étant donné qu'il n'a pas été pris sur le fait, ni quoi que ce soit. Mais c'est pas grave, parce que, nom d'un troll, il le fait vachement bien!

Je l'aime bien lui. Il est pas chiant, pas vantard, pas envahissant, ni rien. Un peu l'opposé de sa femme. Madame aime montrer qu'elle est de " haut rang " Ouais, enfin, elle a surtout épousé quelqu'un de haut rang… Mais bon, comme on dit : Les contraires s'attirent! On dit aussi qui se ressemble s'assemble… Oh, on s'en fou.

- Prêtes à transplaner? nous demande mon père, à ma mère et à moi, en nous tendant sa main.

Traduction : vos estomacs sont-ils prêts à subir un terrible choc?

* * *

_Chère Ivy,_

_Les au revoirs n'ont pas durés longtemps. Je suis très vite montée dans le Poudlard Express (qui n'a même pas encore démarré… et mes parents ne sont toujours pas partis, tu crois que fermer les rideaux seraient déplacés?) et ai trouvé très rapidement un compartiment libre. Autant dire que j'ai eu de la chance, pour une fois. En espérant que je garde cette chance tout le long du trajet, et que personne ne vienne me déranger._

_J'appréhende cette année. Tu seras là, pour les vacances de Noël? Et mon anniversaire? Essaye de ne pas te faire trop d'amis, je tiens à garder mon privilège de meilleure amie._

_Jillou._

- Là, y a de la place! s'exclame une voix à la porte de mon compartiment.

J'ai parlé trop vite.

- Non, y en a pas. j'essaye.

- Oh, tant pis… dit la voix, d'un air déçue.

… Oh bah merde alors. Il était vraiment con.

- Non je déconne. revient la voix, en rigolant. Aller, venez les gars.

Je me disais aussi.

Evidemment, il ne s'agit de personne d'autre que de Potter et sa bande. Bon, il ne me dérange pas tellement (au début de l'année du moins, quand ils ne sont pas encore dans leur délire " faire des conneries et emmerder tout le monde " ) et en plus, ça ne sert à rien de se mentir, ils ne sont pas désagréables à regarder. Ce qui me dérange, c'est plutôt la horde de groupies qu'ils trainent derrière eux, voilà pourquoi je ne tiens surtout pas à les avoir dans mon compartiment!

- Potter, Potter… James, écoute Jamesie…

Ben oui, si je veux faire la lèche-cul, autant utiliser le surnom dont l'affuble ses petites groupies.

Le Jamesie en question me regarde d'un oeil effrayé à travers ses lunettes. Les autres aussi, d'ailleurs. C'est vrai que passer de " Potter " à " Jamesie " en quelques secondes, après six ans, ça fait beaucoup. Tant pis, ça vaut le coup.

- J'ai vu un compartiment super cool et super libre, plus loin. Plus de lumière, plus d'oxygène, plus de…

- Tututu, pas la peine de raconter des bobards Knott. m'arrête Potter.

Heureusement qu'il m'interrompt. Je n'avais plus d'argument.

- On a fait tous les compartiments de ce train. Il n'y en a plus un seul de libre.

Je les regarde chacun à leur tour. Black hoche la tête, comme pour confirmer les propos de Potter. Il a beau être mignon, il a vraiment l'air stupide comme ça. On a pas tout dans la vie.

Lupin me lance un regard désolé. Il me fait penser à mon père. Par contre, Pettigrow tremble toujours dans son coin en me lançant des regards effrayés.

Cool, je fais peur à au moins un personne.

Bon, je dois aller aux toilettes.

- Bon, je dois aller aux toilettes. dis-je, en écho à mes pensées.

- Et… Ben, fais donc… balbutie Potter, apparemment décontenancé par mes paroles.

C'est vrai que c'était plutôt déplacé. Tant pis!

Lorsque je sors du compartiment, je tombe sur le fan club numéro un des Maraudeurs. Cinq filles dont chaque prénom commence par un " L " Elles portent encore leur tenue moldue, des robes d'été jaune canaris et rose bonbon. Il me faut d'ailleurs quelques secondes et cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour m'habituer à des couleurs aussi vives.

Les cinq L se retournent toutes vers moi, d'un seul coup. Assez effrayant.

- Ouah, quelle synchronisation. je souffle.

- Knott. Aurais-tu vu les Maraudeurs? me demande L numéro un.

- Qui ça? Les Maraudeurs? Oh non, pas vu…

- Ne nous mens pas… murmure L numéro deux, tout en plissant les yeux.

Mais c'est qu'elle est vachement flippante, comme ça.

- Haaaa, les Maraudeurs! Oui, ah bah oui! Je les ai vu cinq ou six compartiments plus loin. Si j'étais vous, je ne tarderai pas. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Evans était dans les parages.

Elles se lancent un regard qui, très clairement veut dire " Il faut éliminer cette fichue rousse " et s'en vont, d'un mouvement commun.

* * *

Lorsque je rentre dans mon compartiment, mes yeux piquant encore un peu à cause des couleurs trop vives des robes des cinq L, je tombe sur un spectacle plutôt étrange.

Black, penché, le cul en buse, mon carnet à la main, une expression surprise sur le visage. Potter, qui n'a même pas l'air de m'avoir remarqué et qui presse Black d'ouvrir le carnet, les traits machiavéliques (assez effrayants, je dois l'admettre) Lupin, les sourcils froncés, prêt à les enguirlander tous les deux, tandis que Pettigrow tremble de peur… Quoi, il croit que je vais lui lancer un Endoloris?

Ok, la scène pourrait être vachement drôle si ce n'était pas mon carnet que Black tenait dans ses mains.

- Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel? je m'exclame.

- Je… Ton langage, Knott! dit Black, en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Non mais il se fout de moi!

- Non mais tu te fous de moi! j'hurle en tentant de récupérer mon carnet, qu'il tenait maintenant au dessus de sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches là-dedans? Un amoureux secret?

- Quoi? Bien sur que non!

- Oh laisse-la Sirius, elle a le droit d'avoir ses secrets. dit Lupin.

Je me retourne vers celui-ci. Il me sourit, et va même jusqu'à me lancer un clin d'oeil. Non mais c'est pas vrai. Ils pensent vraiment que je parle de mon amour secret pour un beau jeune homme là-dedans.

- Mais non! je crie à Lupin. Je n'ai pas d'amoureux secret! Et puis… Et puis, c'est pas vos affaires!

Je sens une main qui me tapote la tête.

- Mais oui Knott… Tu as quel âge? Quinze ans? Seize ans? Et tu veux nous faire croire que personne ne t'attire à Poudlard?

Je profite de son petit moment d'inattention pour attraper mon cahier. Il ne s'y attendait pas, le nigaud!

Assez fière de l'avoir récupérer, je m'installe confortablement sur la banquette, près de la fenêtre et tiens fermement le carnet contre ma poitrine. Après quelques tentatives vaines, Black arrête d'essayer de me le voler et commence une conversation des plus ennuyantes sur le Quidditch avec Potter.

Dans tout ça, j'avais oublié Pettigrow! Si je crie " Bouh! " est-ce qu'il s'évanouie?

Hypothèse intéressante. À vérifier.

* * *

_Chère Ivy,_

_Le trajet a été très pénible. Les Maraudeurs sont tellement envahissants... J'ai tout de même réussi à les virer du compartiment pour enfiler mon uniforme, mais ça n'a pas été une tâche facile! J'étais quand même fière d'enfiler les couleurs de notre maison._

_Pettigrow a peur de moi. C'est super drôle, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant. Je ne suis pourtant pas une Serpentard, et je ne lui ai jamais rien fait! Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre... _

_Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais t'envoyer ces lettres, ni quand est-ce que tu vas les recevoir. Le plus tôt possible sera le mieux, je le ferai demain surement._

_Ta tête blonde me manque déjà. Je m'en vais écouter le fameux discours de Dumbledore, me goinfrer et regarder la passionnante répartition des premières années._

_Tête brune._

* * *

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ça? :D Je sais que je n'en dis pas beaucoup sur Jill, ni sur Ivy, ni sur personne d'ailleurs... Mais n'oubliez pas que ce n'est que le premier chapitre! Les détails arriveront dans les chapitres suivants!**

**J'ai inséré les Maraudeurs dans ce premier chapitre pour vous faire comprendre l'époque, rien ne que ce sera une fiction basée sur eux. À vrai dire, je n'ai encore aucune idée de la tournure de cette fiction, je ferai ça à l'instinct :p**

**J'attends vos avis, vos ressentis, vos critiques (non non, ce n'est pas un appel à la review...) **

**Goodbye!**


	2. J'ai l'air d'une greluche?

**Je reposte parce que j'ai vu de très nombreuses fautes!**

Désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée pour ce gros gros gros gros gros retard... Disons que panne d'inspiration + pas de motivation + pas trop de temps, ça fait que voilà... Mais promis, dès à présent je m'y mets (bon non, pas promis, je préfère ne pas faire de promesses)

Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera quand même plaisir... Le début du chapitre a été écrit il y a un bout de temps, et la suite a été écrite aujourd'hui. Je pense que le changement de style se remarque. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop!

J'attends vos avis, vos engueulades, etc... :)

J'aimerai aussi faire remarquer que je suis un peu déçue... Ce n'est pas un nombre de reviews impressionnant que j'attends, mais plutôt des avis critiques, intéressants, et qui font plaisir! Et malgré le nombre de lecteurs que j'ai pu constater sur le graphique, je n'ai récolté aucun avis pour ce chapitre, négatifs ou positifs, et je trouve ça décevant... Voilà c'était le petit coup de gueule ^^

Des bisouuuus

* * *

**Chapitre II : J'ai l'air d'une greluche?**

_Ma très, très chère Ivy,_

_Début d'année plutôt… Inintéressant. Premiers années petits (je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, il faut toujours toujours des plus petits que soi) et inintéressants. Cours de Métamorphose inintéressant. Farces des Maraudeurs inintéressantes._

_Non en fait, leurs farces sont plutôt drôles mais j'ai trop de fierté pour en rire devant eux. Par contre, le reste est vrai! Je m'ennuie vraiment._

_Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année arrive bientôt. Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Les pauvres petits Blaireaux n'ont pas beaucoup de chance face à notre maison, et je pense qu'ils en ont conscience, vu les têtes qu'ils tirent…_

_Je t'écris une autre lettre plus tard, Evans la rousse me fixe bizarrement, elle me fait un peu flipper!_

_Des bisous, Jillou._

Je relève la tête et observe Evans, attendant qu'elle ouvre la bouche. En vain. Cette idiote ne prononce pas un seul mot et continue de planter ses yeux verts bizarres dans les miens. Flippant, flippant, flippant, flippant…

- Un problème, Evans? je demande finalement, mine de rien.

- Comment vas-tu, Jill?

Elle veut jouer au psychologue. Bien.

- Aucun problème, Evans. Tout va bien, tout bègne. Ca roule!

- Tu… tu en es sure? insiste-t-elle, tout en me lançant un regard méfiant.

C'est qu'elle abandonne pas facilement la petite.

Affichant un sourire rassurant -certes forcé, mais rassurant-, je referme complètement mon cahier et le dépose sur mon lit. J'opte pour une position sûre de moi, histoire que mes propos paraissent d'autant plus crédibles. Et ouais, pas bête la petite.

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça n'aille pas, Lily. je dis, détachant chaque syllabe, souriant toujours.

- Bon. Très bien, tant mieux alors.

Elle retourne à sa lecture, visiblement vexée de ne pas avoir eu la réponse qu'elle attendait. "Non Lily, ça ne va pas, plus rien ne va! J'ai des tendances suicidaires depuis le début de l'année, heureusement ta longue chevelure rousse me rappelle qu'il y a toujours des aspects positifs dans la vie, merci Lily!"

Ahahah.

* * *

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fixes mon assiette comme ça?

- Je la fixe pas.

- Si tu la fixes.

Il la fixe, incontestablement, il a les yeux rivés sur mon assiette. Ce petit de première année ne peut détacher son regard de mon repas. Bref, vous avez saisi le message.

Ce que moi, je ne saisis pas, c'est pourquoi? Je veux dire, il a les mêmes aliments dans son assiette. La mienne n'a rien de bien particulier. Certes, sa propriétaire a un charme fou et est une personne extraordinaire, mais ce n'est pas elle qu'il fixe. C'est bel et bien l'assiette.

Et je ne lâcherai pas cette histoire, foi de Knott!

- Qu'est-ce que t'as hein? j'insiste.

- Mais rien je te dis!

- Tu me sembles nerveux… Tu as quelque chose à cacher?

- Knott, laisse le petit tranquille. j'entends Potter soupirer, quelques places non loin de moi.

De moi, de mon assiette et de ce petit psychopathe.

Je prends ma précieuse assiette en main, me lève et part m'asseoir à côté des Maraudeurs. Je préfère manger à côté d'une bande d'emmerdeurs, plutôt qu'en face d'un mini psychopathe qui nous fixe moi et mon bien. Question de priorités.

Black se penche vers moi lorsque je m'assieds à ses côtés.

- Tu sais, moi aussi je le trouve pas net ce petit.

On est d'accord. Des petits yeux de fouines, un nez trop long et une bouche en forme d'aspirateur qui n'attend que ce qui se trouve dans votre assiette. Pas net, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Non ok je psychote - ce mot existe-t-il vraiment? C'est pas auprès de Black que je vais obtenir la réponse…- ce gosse est tout à fait normal. Physiquement, j'entends. Bref.

- T'as pris quelques centimètres pendant les vacances, Knott? demande distraitement le bigleux.

- Heureuse de te l'entendre dire Potter. Je désespérais à l'idée que personne ne les remarque. Je les trouve pourtant flagrant! Je veux dire, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on prend deux centimètres et demi en deux mois, et…

- La feeeeeeeeerme. me coupe Black, la bouche pleine.

Vexée, je fourre un morceau de steak dans ma bouche, l'air renfrognée.

- Je te trouve toujours aussi petite. murmure Pettigrow.

Et toi t'es toujours aussi moche et dégueulasse. Mais ça je peux pas le dire parce que j'ai la bouche pleine.

Et parce que je suis gentille, oui aussi.

Je me contente donc de lui lancer un regard noir, et le moche se ratatine sur lui-même. Haaaa, ça m'avait manqué, ce sentiment de puissance.

* * *

_Ivou,_

_Oliver Stewart est devenu vraiment pas mal durant l'été. Vraiment, vraiment pas mal. Imagine une nana cachée derrière son livre à la bibliothèque, qui épie le garçon qu'elle a en vue pas très discrètement, et qui se fait fusiller du regard par Pince? C'est moi. Imagine ce blond maigrichon que tu connaissais qui a pris un tout petit peu de muscles - pas trop, juste comme il faut -, qui n'a plus ses dents de travers, et qui a toujours ses beaux yeux sombres de cocker. C'est Oliver. Je craque._

_Heureusement que Black et toute la bande sont là pour attirer l'attention des autres greluches. Ca me fait moins de concurrence._

_JE PARLE COMME UNE GRELUCHE. Pitié, reviens ici et pince-moi._

_Je te fais des bisous et retourne à mon matage intensif._

_Jillou._

Je relève la tête de ma lettre, et remarque que le beau blond a disparu. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur la table en soufflant, ce qui m'attire encore un regard noir de Pince. Vieille frustrée.

- C'est si dur que ça la divination?

Je me relève immédiatement et me retourne - je frôle d'ailleurs le torticolis - et tombe évidemment sur mon beau blond. Il était donc là! Je lui souris, ni trop ni pas assez. J'évite le sourire niais. Il est devenu vraiment beau et il est toujours aussi gentil. Perfecto.

Ok, mon livre de divination, c'était ma couverture. Mon excuse pour venir à la bibliothèque pour mater quoi!

- Bof, tu sais… Y a pire, y a l'étude de runes… je souris.

- Oh, un peu plus de respect pour l'étude de rune. il rigole. C'est super intéressant!

- Oh, j'en doute pas! Ca doit être aussi intéressant que la vie sexuelle de Pince. je rigole.

- Alors là tu t'avances sur un terrain dangereux! pouffe-t-il.

Ouille, il a peut-être de jolies dents, mais son rire, quelle horreur…

Pas grave, le reste compense.

- Chhhhhhhhht! on entend à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.

- Quand on parle du loup… je murmure.

Il rit encore un peu plus fort, et je vois Pince qui commence à s'énerver et qui le menace avec ses livres. Oliver me lance un regard désolé en haussant les épaules.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. A plus Jill, c'était cool de te revoir!

- Ouais, à plus! je lui souris.

Trop. Beau.

* * *

- Pourquoi tu triches?

Le Serdaigle à côté de moi me dévisage. Si il croit que je l'ai pas vu loucher sur ma feuille d'exercice que McGo vient de nous donner. Ben oui, moi je suis douée en métamorphose, que ce soit la théorie ou la pratique. Plus que les Serdaigles, ouais.

Le Serdaigle à côté de moi - oui, pour le moment ça restera le Serdaigle étant donné que j'ignore son nom… - se détourne de moi. Ah tu veux la jouer comme ça.

- Je t'ai vu. je continue alors.

Je vois ses muscles se contracter. Et ouais, il a été pris sur le faits alors il s'énerve. Et il n'ose même plus me regarder. Pfeuh.

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de tricher? Est-ce que tu as compris ces exercices? Devant ta feuille de contrôle, seras-tu les reproduire sans loucher sur ma feuille? Non. Et pourquoi, je t'entends demander? Parce que tu n'as pas acquis la matière! Non mon ami!

- Mais ferme-là espèce de troll, je regardais juste quels exercices il fallait faire! s'énerve-t-il.

Mais quelle agressivité…

- Des excuses, toujours des excuses… je marmonne.

Et nous continuons le cours ainsi. Moi, à cacher mes réponses à l'aide de ma main et lui à s'énerver tout seul et à respirer comme un phoque.

* * *

_Chère Ivy,_

_J'ai fait une tâche de chocolat sur ma cravate, mais Rosier m'a clairement fait comprendre de ne pas lancer un sort pour la nettoyer car ça abîmer la fibre. Du coup, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je laisse la tache ou je prends le risque d'abîmer la fibre…?_

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi Rosier m'a donné un conseil de lessive._

_Je me pose la même question._

_Il a vu la tâche sur ma cravate, et il a commencé à s'affoler. Voilà._

_Sinon tu me manques. Bisous. Jill._

* * *

**Et voilàààà! **Alors? Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup d'avis? :D (non non je vous incite pas à me laisser beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de reviews... :D)


	3. J'ai froid

**Chapitre III : J'ai froid.**

_Hé Yvette,_

_Je t'écris car, il faut se l'avouer, te "parler" est plus intéressant que de regarder une bande de débiles (bon d'accord, ils ne sont pas tous débiles…) voler après une balle plus petite que ma main._

_Pourquoi je suis sur les gradins alors? C'est simple, très simple. Parce que Oliver passe les essais pour faire parti de l'équipe cette année et que je ne pouvais pas lui dire non quand il m'a demandé si je venais le voir…_

_Et aussi parce que Potter m'a menacé et m'a dit que je serais une honte pour ma maison si je ne venais pas les voir jouer. Alors me voilà, sur les gradins, à me les geler, et entourée d'une bande de greluches. Mais ça va, je vais bien, car j'ai eu la bonne idée d'emmener mon cahier avec moi. Je t'enverrai toutes mes lettres fin de semaines, promis (enfin si j'y pense…)_

_Des bisous, Jillette._

* * *

Je referme mon cahier et relève la tête, pour contempler les joueurs. Je fais de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur autre chose que les cris de toutes les groupies qui se trouvent autour de moi, toutes venues expressément pour les Maraudeurs. Et oui, deux Maraudeurs dans l'équipe de Quidditch, ça fait des ravages…

En parlant de Maraudeurs, j'en vois deux se rapprocher dangereusement, accompagnés d'une tarée rousse et de sa meilleure amie -presque- muette. Génial.

- Salut Jill. me sourit Lupin.

- Salut… je marmonne.

Et sans me demander la permission, le bougre s'assied à ma gauche, imité par son goinfre d'ami. Je jette un regard à Pettigrow. Il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise, et se tient un peu à l'écart, les yeux rivés sur les joueurs. Haha…

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise lorsque je vois Evans et McKinnon s'asseoir à ma droite, l'air de rien, comme si nous étions amies depuis toujours et que nous nous étions donné rendez-vous pour regarder les essais de Quidditch ensemble. Ben voyons…

- Comment vas-tu Jill? me demande Evans, toujours un air bienheureux sur le visage.

- On va dire que je me sens un peu oppressée…

Je vois du coin de l'oeil Pettigrow qui recule encore un peu.

- Tu es venue voir ton ami? continue-t-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

- Mhgnon… je marmonne. Potter m'a menacé.

- Cet idiot de Potter, toujours sur le dos des gens… elle maugrée.

- C'est dingue hein… je souffle.

De loin, je vois Oliver monter sur son balais et s'élever dans les airs. C'est à son tour. Je ne fais plus trop attention à ce que Lily raconte, la laissant parler dans le vent, et me concentre sur mon ami blond qui est en train de faire toutes sortes de pirouettes dans les airs. Je tape du pied, nerveusement, en espérant qu'il ne tombe pas de son balais ou ne se prenne un cognard.

Quoi que, au pire, je pourrais toujours aller le voir à l'infirmerie et partager du chocolat avec lui.

Je suis gagnante dans tous les cas, nanananana….

* * *

Je me lève des gradins et me dirige vers le stade pour aller féliciter les joueurs pris dans l'équipe. Inutile de préciser qu'Oliver a été pris! Je le félicite un peu plus chaleureusement que les autres, et m'applaudis intérieurement quand ce dernier me prend dans ses bras lorsqu'il me voit. Bon ok, un câlin plein de sueur c'est pas le top, mais l'intention y est…

Potter râle derrière nous parce que Lily Jolie n'a pas daigné le féliciter de la même façon.

Black râle parce trop de filles veulent le féliciter de cette façon.

- On fête ça demain soir, les gars! Que tout le monde s'approvisionne au cuisine d'ici-là! hurle Potter.

- Génial. sourit Oliver. J'ai hâte d'y être!

- Moi aussi! Il était temps que cette première fête arrive. je dis en répondant à son sourire.

Après que tout le monde se soit calmé, les joueurs de Quidditch gagnent les vestiaires et je retourne au château, suivi par Evans et McKinnon.

La rousse me pose un tas de questions futiles, tandis que la brune nous suit tant bien que mal, sans rien dire. Je me demande si je l'ai déjà entendu parler. Remarque, elle doit pas être bien dur à supporter…

- Demain on se prépare toute ensemble dans notre dortoir, les filles! Ça va être génial! s'exclame Evans, excitée comme jamais.

- Ouais trop cool… je murmure en levant mon poing en l'air.

- J'apprécie ton enthousiasme Jill, ça fait plaisir à voir!

Mais quelle conne.

McKinnon me lance un regard contrit et je commence à ressentir beaucoup de compassion pour elle. Se taper l'autre débile rousse h24, Merlin, la pauvre…

* * *

- Je mets ce chemisier ou je viens pas.

- Mais enfin Jill, tu serais dix milles fois plus jolie et féminine dans cette robe! s'exclame Evans en faisant de grands mouvements de bras.

- Je m'en fou. je dis en croisant les miens.

Espèce de tarée qui veut m'habiller en pin-up.

- Moi je trouve que ce chemisier va bien avec son teint… murmure McKinnon.

La tarée et moi nous retournons en même temps vers elle, pour la regarder avec curiosité pour ma part, et méfiance de la part de la tarée. Pas que, mais, ma chemise est verte sapin et ma peau n'est ni bronzée, ni pêche, ni abricot, ni rien du tout, juste… blanche. Bon ok, j'ai une peau de rousse, c'est assez humiliant comme ça de devoir demander des conseils dermatologiques à mademoiselle cheveux de feu donc ça suffit…

Mais notre peau est notre seul point commun, à Evans et moi. Ca s'arrête là! Et heureusement d'ailleurs! J'ai la chance d'être brune. Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur les roux quand il pleut…

Mais là n'est pas le sujet.

McKinnon a parlé.

- On garde le chemiser. Merci McKinnon! je m'exclame alors.

- Et tes cheveux? On fait quoi de tes cheveux? attaque ensuite Evans.

Elle ne s'arrête donc jamais…

- Je vais les laisser comme ça.

- Oh non! s'énerve-t-elle, tel un ogre. Tes ondulations ne ressemblent à rien, on dirait que tu viens de te réveiller!

Pétasse.

- J'ai les cheveux lisses. je dis en plissant les yeux.

- Ils sont ondulés. Moches, courts et ondulés. elle répond d'un air blasé.

Euh, déjà ils m'arrivent aux épaules et c'est la longueur parfaite. Ensuite, je vois pas comment elle ose traiter mes cheveux de moches alors qu'elle a été amie avec Rogue.

Bim.

- C'est toi qui est moche, courte et ondulée!

Elle est plus grande que moi et je ne pense pas que l'adjectif "ondulée" lui conviennent, mais c'est pas grave. À l'instant même, je suis très sincère pour le "moche".

Et sans attendre de réponse, je sors du dortoir - mon dortoir! - et descend dans la salle commune, déjà bien animée.

En fait, à bien regarder, la salle est remplie d'élèves déjà complètement bourrés. Génial…

* * *

_Ma chère Ivy,_

_Je t'écris avec une belle gueule de bois. Et oui, tu comptes plus qu'une potion anti-gueule de bois, tu vois à quel point je t'aime?_

_Bref, Potter a décidé de faire une fête hier. La première de l'année, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Trop fatiguée pour te raconter._

_Tu me manques._

_Jill._

Je sors de la salle commune - après avoir trébuché sur quelques corps encore endormis - et me dirige vers la volière.

Lettres postées. Comme promis.

Mais quelle soirée.

* * *

**Alors? Ca vous a plu? Des réactions? :D**

**Pas très long, je sais, mais promis je tâcherai d'en faire des plus longs pour la suite! :)**


	4. Du Whisky-Pur-Feu et du vomis

Et voilà le chapitre quatre :) J'ai tenté de le faire plus long, j'ai bien noté que mes précédents chapitres étaient trop courts, je m'en rendais compte aussi mais j'ai toujours du mal à couper ^^ J'essaierai de faire plus long au fil du temps :)

En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Du Whisky-Pur-Feu et du vomis.**

J'aurai peut-être du attendre Evans et McKinnon. C'est plutôt gênant de se retrouver là, toute seule, devant les escaliers de la salle commune, alors que la "fête" avait déjà commencé. Enfin fête…

J'appelle plutôt ça une réunion d'alcooliques, moi.

Evans et McKinnon me rejoignent finalement quelques secondes plus tard et c'est là que je me dis que la solitude, c'est pas si mal en fin de compte. Evans dévisage Potter en train de dégueuler -tout en délicatesse, cela dit- avec dégoût. C'est pas ce soir qu'il va embrasser sa jolie rousse, celui-là.

- Mais quel porc… marmonne-t-elle.

Et depuis quand je reste avec ces deux-là moi, d'abord?

Je m'en vais m'étaler sur un des nombreux divans de la salle commune -même si j'avoue qu'à cette heure-ci, c'est difficile d'en trouver un encore en bon état- à l'écart des ivrognes. En passant, je me prends un verre et une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu qui trainent sur une table. Bah oui, ça reste une fête, quand même…

Je remarque que non loin de moi, sur un autre divan, Black se trouve dans un position étrange, une petite Pouf-poufsouffle blondinette sur ses genoux. Impossible de revenir sur son prénom…

Et puis non! Non, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux réprimer cette horrible grimace lorsque je les vois échanger leur salive sans aucune grâce.

Il faut que je me trouve une autre occupation, quelque chose d'autre à observer. Cette fille là-bas, complètement bourrée après deux verres de Whisky-Pur-Feu, qui vomit en essayant de ne pas en mettre dans ses cheveux. En vain… Ma pauvre…

Quoi que d'un côté, je l'envie un peu quand même. J'en suis maintenant à mon deuxième verre -et oui, l'ennuie me fait boire vite-, et je ne ressens rien du tout. Pas de sensation chaude dans mes membres, pas même la tête qui tourne. Rien. Ca m'aurait pourtant bien arrangé avec une ambiance pareil…

Il est où Oliver? Petit petit petit…

- Jill? Tu sais me tenir ça, s'il te plaît?

Je sursaute en voyant Lupin me tendre un espèce de gros chat poilu, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Puis il s'en va en direction des escaliers, ainsi, comme si de rien n'était. Bon…

Je fixe le gros chat, qui me fixe également de ses gros yeux jaunes globuleux. J'attends qu'il baisse les yeux le premier, histoire de l'intimider, mais il n'en fait rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, mes yeux commencent à me piquer, je finis donc par les fermer.

J'ai perdu la bataille, pas la guerre.

Ou l'inverse.

Troisième verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu, j'essaye d'intimider un gros chat, je sens la chaleur m'envahir. Enfin!

- Joli chat. Flippant, mais il a un certain charme. me dit une voix à ma gauche.

- C'est un pur sang.

Un pur sang, qu'est-ce que je raconte… On dit ça des chevals…vaux… veau.

Je tourne ma tête en direction de la voix masculine. Un gars s'est installé sur le divan, MON divan! Mais bon, je peux pas lui en vouloir, ma compagnie est quand même plus plaisante que celle de tous ces ivrognes… Ses cheveux ressemblent à ceux de Potter. Ebouriffés, bon peut-être pas autant, et d'un brun foncé, presque noir. Il a la peau très, très pâle. Pire que moi. On dirait un cadavre. Il a peut-être froid? Ca m'étonnerait, avec son gros sweat…

- Vous m'observez…

- Tu me vouvoies?

- Non. Toi et le chat… Vous me fixez.

Je rigole. En fait, ce chat et moi, on est des âmes soeur. Je vais l'appeler Lij. Peut-être qu'au fil du temps, ses yeux deviendront bruns, comme les miens. Et que je deviendrais grosse, comme lui.

À la remarque, je préfère avoir les yeux jaunes, et qu'il perde du poids.

- Je m'appelle Ben. me dit le garçon.

- Il s'appelle Lij. je réponds donc en caressant le chat.

- Ravi de faire sa connaissance.

- Lui aussi.

Lij ronronne. Il apprécie Ben. Lij apprécie Ben.

- Et sinon, la propriétaire de Lij, elle s'appelle comment?

Il en pose des questions, lui!

- J'en sais rien du tout. À vrai dire, c'est une histoire plutôt drôle. J'étais ici, en train de me dire que je n'aurai pas du. Et puis Remus Lupin est arrivé, paniqué comme une pucelle, et il m'a donné Lij. Enfin, il m'a demandé de "le tenir" donc je suppose que ce n'est que temporaire. Mais notre relation peut survivre à n'importe quelle distance, donc ça ne me dérange pas. Tiens, du Whisky-Pur-Feu. je termine en lui mettant un verre en main.

Il me regarde abasourdi quelques secondes. Puis fini par boire mon offrande. Brave gamin.

Même si à sa place je ne ferai pas trop confiance à ce verre, étant donné que je viens de le ramasser par terre. Peut-être que quelqu'un a vomis dedans…

- Tu en es à ton quantième verres? me demande-t-il.

- J'en suis à mon quatrième verres et je m'appelle Jill.

Deuxième regard abasourdi.

- Oui parce que tu ne me l'as pas encore demandé. je tiens bon de préciser.

* * *

Bonne nouvelle: J'ai retrouvé Oliver.

Mauvaise nouvelle: Il dort comme un bébé, dans son vomis, à côté de la cheminée.

Je le trouve tout d'un coup…moins attirant…

J'ai plus qu'à passer le reste de ma soirée avec Lij et Ben.

- Je suis pas à Gryffondor. m'annonce Ben.

- Je sais.

Il me regarde comme si j'allais le dénoncer pour qu'on le mette dehors. Ce que j'aurai pu faire, si tous les Gryffondors - ou presque - n'étaient pas complètement hors service.

Mais non, je suis quelqu'un qui a le coeur sur la main! Si il veut profiter du spectacle, et bien qu'il reste! Après tout, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en train de se rouler par terre et de pleurer pour sa belle rousse.

- Je suis un peu comme un clandestin. il continue, plus sur de lui, voyant que je ne réagis pas.

- J'irai pas jusque là…

- Ah! Jill! s'exclame une voix plus loin.

Je vois Lupin arriver à tout allure. Non! Il est venu m'enlever Lij, mon bébé, mon âme soeur, mon unique. Je sers le chat contre moi et je sens ses griffes s'enfoncer dans mon bras. Lui non plus n'a pas envie de partir.

- Je peux récupérer Potiron? me demande Lupin en souriant.

Sourire d'hypocrite. Si il croit que je le vois pas venir, que je vais le laisser faire, il se trompe, le bougre!

- Potiron? Connais pas.

- Le chat que je t'ai demandé de garder en début de soirée…

- Tu te trompes. C'est le mien. Il s'appelle Lij.

- Mais enfin Jill… s'étonne Lupin. C'est le chat de Porcia…

- Qu'elle aille s'acheter un hibou! Ou un cochon!

Je me lève, Lij dans mes bras, et m'en vais le plus loin possible de Lupin.

Lij et moi on terminera ensemble nos belles années à Poudlard, puis ensuite on ira vivre en Alaska ou en Mongolie - je laisserai Lij décider - et on aura la belle vie, ça je vous le dis! J'emmènerai Lij voir de jolies femelles et il aura des rapports protégés parce que je veux qu'il vive sa vie à fond! Il aura la vie qu'il n'a jamais eu avec Porcia, voilà tout!

- Jill, tu ne peux pas enlever son chat à Porcia! s'écrie Rémus.

- Tu paries?

Lij me plante ses crocs dans mon bras et je le lâche par réflexe. Je le vois alors s'enfuir, loin de moi. Et je me sens trahie…

Lij…

* * *

Je m'ennuie. Il est temps de réveiller Oliver.

Je tente de m'approcher de la cheminée, mais je peux vous assurer que c'est pas de la tarte! Entre les couples, les vomitos et les endormis, je ne sais plus où poser mes pieds! Un vrai parcours du combattant. J'arrive finalement près d'Oliver, et tente de le réveiller en lui donnant quelques coups de pieds -tout doucement, je vous jure!- C'est juste que, voilà, il est plein de vomis et j'ai pas envie de trop me salir… Le blond gémit quelques secondes, avant de finalement se réveiller en sursaut.

- Quelqu'un m'a vomit dessus! s'exclame-t-il.

- Oui, viens, on va retrouver ce sale troll… je dis en levant les yeux en l'air.

Ah les ravages de l'alcool…

Après quelques vaines tentatives pour se remettre sur ses deux pieds, Oliver est finalement debout. Je vérifie que sa main est propre, et la saisis pour qu'il me suive. Il tangue un peu, trébuche une ou deux fois, mais est toujours vivant. Arrivés sur mon divan où se trouve toujours Ben, il le regarde d'un air dédaigneux.

- Hé c'est toi qui m'a vomis dessus! il l'accuse.

- Quoi? Je…

- Non Oliver, je crois que c'est Evans qui t'a vomit dessus. je lui dis.

- Salope! il s'exclame.

Ca a le mérite d'être clair.

Et je suis totalement d'accord avec lui.

- Je suis fatigué, Bill…

- Jill.

- Mets-moi au lit.

tfzdvbkjejgmejgnrblrjghrituzpfjezmkgnghegorlgjkmel fkepiufeàt!'t^zùlgr;zmljgpzg,lemgnmg,ùafeùg;gùe

Désolée, j'ai eu une coupure.

Donc.

Au lit.

Oliver.

Bourré.

Je ne vois pas de problème.

Je me retourne et m'aperçois que Ben le clandestin a disparu. Bien, très bien. On ne peut donc pas compter sur son aide. Tous pareils ces Non-Gryffondors! Quand tout va bien ils sont là, mais quand on a besoin d'eux, ah ça, c'est autre chose hein!

Je regarde autour de moi, à la rechercher de quelqu'un en état de m'aider. Chose difficile.

Après quelques secondes de recherches, je repère Black, toujours avec sa Poufpouf, sur le sofa. Bon, à lui lécher le visage toute la soirée, il n'a pas surement pas eu le temps de boire…

- Attends-moi ici. je dis à Oliver, qui est maintenant allongé sur le divan.

Je me rapproche du divan où se trouve le couple d'un soir, je ne discerne pas trop ce qui s'y passe et tant mieux… Je pose une main sur mes yeux - on sait jamais… -

- Black…?

Pas de réponse, que des bruits étouffés.

Ok, je suis super mal à l'aise.

- Black… je dis un peu plus fort.

Je donne un petit coup de pied dans le divan, histoire que les deux ados en chaleur s'aperçoivent de ma présence.

- Mh quoi? j'entends la voix rauque de Black.

- Black j'ai besoin de ton aide! je dis, la main toujours devant les yeux.

Je les entends bouger et deux secondes plus tard, Black est à côté de moi, me retirant ma main de mes yeux. Il a l'air en pleine forme, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Ouf, merci, je commençais à en avoir marre!

Ouais ça se voit…

- T'as besoin de mon aide Knott? il me demande.

- Ouais, viens, Oliver veut aller dans son dortoir et…

- Oh petite coquine Knott…

Mais quel tête d'obsédé il a ce type.

- C'est pas pour ça pauvre con! Il est complètement bourré. Et je n'peux pas monter dans les dortoirs des garçons de toute façon, y a un sort…

- Ahlala Knott, il y a un contre-sort! Comment tu crois que je me rends dans les dortoirs des filles?

- En faisant du charme à McGo?

- Aussi.

Degueu.

* * *

Oliver est bien dans son lit, Black est parti je-ne-sais-où, je peux à présent regagner mon dortoir. Je crois que McKinnon y est déjà, mais pas de Evans à l'horizon. Elle doit faire partie des ivrognes endormis dans la salle commune. Peut-être même qu'elle s'est endormie à côté du vomis de Potter.

C'est tout ce que je leur souhaite.

* * *

_Chère, très très chère Ivy, _

_Je sens un rapprochement -dégoutant- entre Evans et Potter. Grand bien leur fasse, je n'aurai plus Evans sur mon dos!_

_Quant à moi, je me remets petit à petit de la perte de mon âme sœur, Lij. J'aurai aimé que tu le rencontres... Enfin bon, j'arrête d'en parler, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux! _

_J'attends une lettre de ta part avec impatience._

_Des bisous bisous, Jill._


End file.
